Yamato Multisolars Commune
This star polity is GACS's founding member :This empire is G25's member The Yamato Intersolar Commune, officially the Grand Intersolar Territories of the Core Yamato Commune, commonly just YIC or Shin Yamato, is a sovereign star nation stands at the heart of GACS, and a polygalactic superpower, with core territories sprawing across Northeastward to Eastward space of APAC, and colonial interests throughout virtually all space known to Men. Within APAC, they have BZs with half a dozen great powers, including the Confederates, the Indochina, the Fengshan and the Yakutia on North-Southwards. Much of the empire's Eastward borders, however, are Uncharted Space, collectively known as Eastern Wild Wild West, where law is meaningless, with mysterious worlds and kraterocracy-styled systems. A constitutional de facto ''aristocratic imperial monarchy, operates under the system of federal parliamentary democracy, the empire has their roots traced back to Japan, Korea and Eastern China, with deep, colorful histories of industrialisation and advanced technological study and progression. All three civilizations, throughout their various reincarnations, has risen to be the foremost force in APAC in term of influential innovation. By the current era, the Yamato enjoys an expansive territory and both cultural and ethnic diversity within their borders, being leading R&D pioneer in various hi-tech fields, as well as a zealot in space exploration and colonization. The Commune is divided among the Core, the Ring and Borderlines, all of which are constituent polities, sharing same unified confederate government and monarchy, with equal status, ''de jure. De facto, however, Core galaxies are the central power, whereas the majority of political affairs, economic might and cultural influences spread. The federal government, the imperial dynasty and court room, as well as the main force of IYA are located here. Due to this, both Ring and Borderline systems are heavily depend on the Core in external affairs and defense, despite them maintaining own internal matters. Considered to be a military and hi-tech powerhouse, the Yamato Intersolar Commune has entangled themselves with other great civilizations of technological prowess and advanced society, such as the United Federation of Planets, the Ancient Human and many others. Although rather inactive in cross-galaxies affairs, the Commune is also collaborating with various alliances, like the Orion League or the Ezloas Superstate, or other great empires, like the German, the Terrania or the Vietnam Democrative Republic, in social and cultural exchange, economic cooperations or technological advancements. History Work in Progress Government and politics : Further reading: Government of the Commune Like other hyperpowers, the Intersolar Commune's government is covered by layers upon layers of rigidly connected, and of course, not always benevolent bureaucracies. It is divided between the core and outer. Overall, the Commune is a parliamentary democracy, with the /Lord Consul/ being the supreme ruler. The /Tricameron/, the highest ruling body and the empire's parliament, is the legislative branch, while the Office of High Consulates is the executive branch, acting mostly as advisors for the Lord Consul. Each member is granted with equal representation, as well as veto power. For generations, the Yamatoran is well-known for a dichotomy between fundamentalist-traditionalist codes and laidback, anything-goes attitudes toward non-laws matter. Depend on each local government, some, or all, of these are prohibited, however, on planetary or galactic scales, there's no laws targetting: dueling, prostitution, gambling, drinking, drugging, dorfing, sparking, zeening, poffing, splicing, eunuchism, mating groups of arbitrary sexual combinations, fortune-telling, or even magic. The Yamato Intersolar Commune generally is divided between its core and outer powers: *'Yamato Stellar Empire': The Empire is the core power and in direct controls of the core worlds and the space surrounding them. Despite only cover about 1/5 of the whole territories, the Empire is in the heart of the Commune. A majority of affairs, from cross-species, empire-wide matters to day-to-day basic jobs, occur here. The whole highest ruler and ruling bodies are both in /Shin Edo/, the capital city. Despite not having their own devolved government, the Empire however hold both their seats of power and de facto the most influence within the Commune. *'Yamato Interactive Treaty Alliance': The Alliance is the highly decentralized yet rigidly connected governing body that ruling the rest of the Commune's multiversal-sprawing empire. The Alliance's, or YITA's, ruling structure is divided in between three houses: Sectors (group of galaxies & population), Provinces (group of worlds within galaxies) and Species (Ethnic compositions of each province). Each House head by a Chief Minister. The top commanding chain is held by the omnipotent High Administrators of Yamato, making the structure is almost pyramid. Despite that, members of the YITA remain strictly self-ruling according to local traditions and laws. Yamato Stellar Empire : Further reading: Yamato Stellar Empire The Yamato Stellar Empire, also referred by local as New Empire of Japan (Shin Nippon Teikoku), is the Commune's main power, and its largest constituent star nation. Society and Culture Trivia Based off SporeWiki empire of same name, Japan in both imperial era and current timeline, Japan in Dawn of Victory, as well as various Nihon's versions in other works (will list here when encountered). Partially based off SporeWiki - Imperial Cyrannus, Star War - Galactic Republic, The Traveller - Imperium, and various others. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:East Asian roots (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:North Asian roots (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Sovereign units (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Government (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Eastward APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southeastward APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles)